dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Way of the Walker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Way of the Walker It is said that the Abyss is infinite, and within it infinite demons spawn everlasting. It is said that Asmodeus has powers as a god without divinity. It is said terrible horrors lurk beyond the edges of space and time and any moment whatever mindless primal chaos exists shall awaken and end all worlds. And yet the material world persists, and why? With creatures beyond gods and mortals alike, what keeps the evil at bay? According to some, it is The Walker. A legend, a form of a man yet powers beyond any man or god, the mysterious Walker is a martial artist with no peer. Wizards weep at the mighty monk who can roundhouse kick entire galaxies with a single blow, cure cancer with his tears, and crush a man's windpipe with a single steely glare from ANOTHER DIMENSION! Yet as powerful as the Walker is said to be, he is also mysterious and rarely seen. Instead, it is his teachings which are passed down, forming an fanatical band of monks who seek to emulate his greatness. Though but a shadow of the Walker's power, these monks have broken the limits of what holds them back, and they become something entirely awesome. Becoming a Way of the Walker Class Features All of the following are class features of the Way of the Walker. : Levels in Way of the Walker advance a monk's unarmed strike, AC bonus, flurry of blows advancement, bonus speed, and for any feats and abilities which depend on the number of monk levels you possess (such as how many Stunning Fists you have). If you have no monk levels you do not gain these features, but may benefit from them if you later take a level in monk. Monks who level in Way of the Walker may continue to take levels of the monk class without penalty. (Ex): With a powerful roundhouse kick you can take anything to its knees. As a full-attack action you make a single unarmed strike which deals your normal unarmed strike damage times however many attacks you would be granted from your BAB (so a BAB of 11, with three attacks, would do three times normal damage... maximum of four times normal damage at BAB 16 and above). Add your strength modifier and other bonus damages only once. In addition to damage, you make a free bull rush attempt against your opponent. You do not follow your opponent, you simply kick them with such force that they are thrown back, and they fall prone in the position they land if they fail the opposed bull rush. Foot-shaped bruises left in the body are common. (Su): The Walker is a scary guy, and you are by association. As a move action you may briefly channel the spirit of the Walker and his Beard of Manliness (even if you are female). So intimidating a sight, that all enemies in 60 ft. make a DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma check or become shaken for the rest of the encounter. Those which save against the effect become immune to it for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Those people are fools, they should have run when they had the chance. : Not even the fanatical monks of the Walker can replicate all his power, but they can draw some of it. Each level, they may select a new Walker Skill from the list below. (Su): You gain an additional +10 to your monk bonus speed per level in Way of the Walker, you're just that fast. In a round in which you moved at least 20 ft. you gain a 20% miss chance against ranged attacks. (Su): The Way of the Walker can scare gravity away at will with a single glance and stroke of the chin. The Way of the Walker is under the constant effects of an air walk effect. It may be dispelled but he can reapply it as a free action on his turn. (Su): Nothing stops the Way of the Walker. If slain, the Way of the Walker will respawn on the astral plane 1d10 days later with a fistful of mad. Often taken in conjunction with Walker Planar Ranger. You must be 7th level to select this ability. (Su): The Walker always goes first. The Way of the Walker tries to, gaining his class level as a sacred bonus to initiative. They are also never flatfooted in a surprise round or in the first round of combat. (Ex): The critical multiplier of your unarmed strike rises by one (from x2 to x3). You may also critical normally uncrittable opponents (by virtue of type, class ability, or magic items), but at a normal x2 critical. (Su): The attacks of the Way of the Walker always count as being the appropriate type of damage to overcome regeneration. Those without regeneration treat damage from the Way of the Walker's attacks as vile damageBoVD, meaning they cannot easily heal the damage dealt without serious intervention. (Su): The Way of the Walker may ignore such paltry limitations applied to monks staying unarmored, allowing him to move and flurry even in full plate while holding a shield if he so wishes it. (Su): You punch the air so hard it's like they were right in front of you. You may make unarmed strikes out to 30 ft as if you were making melee attacks (however you still threaten the same normal reach, not like the Walker who threatens everybody at all times). (Su): With but a glance, opponents morale is destroyed. The Way of the Walker may make an intimidate check as a swift action. (Su): You may affect creatures not normally affected by fear effects, such as undead and constructs. Even mindless creatures know better than to mess with you. (Ex): They say if you punch the Walker you will shatter every bone in your own body. Ways of the Walker will have to suffice with simply becoming immune to critical hits instead. (Su): Nothing can sway the Walker, the Walker sways others. You become immune to fear, charm, and compulsion effects. (Su): You may cross planes as simple as walking, effectively gaining shadow walk, though you navigate the astral plane instead of the shadow to transport yourself. You may use this ability up to your Cha modifier/day (minimum 1). (Su): It is said the Walker is composed of a rare invincible element known as Walkerium. Now a tiny microfilm of it covers your body, allowing you to ignore hardness with your unarmed strikes and your weaponized opponent that you launch with Unstoppable Kick. You also gain the ability to bypass any material damage reduction (adamantine, cold iron, and silver). (Su): Whenever you drop a target to 0 hp or less with a critical hit, you get a free intimidation check against all opponents in 60 ft, even if they cannot see you. Such is the primal fear which is the Walker. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Way of the Walker may kick so hard that he creates nuclear fusion from the impact of foot to foe. As a full-attack action you make a single unarmed strike which deals your normal unarmed strike damage times however many attacks you would be granted from your BAB (so a BAB of 11, with three attacks, would do three times normal damage... maximum of four times normal damage at BAB 16 and above). Add your strength modifier and other bonus damages only once. In addition to damage, the surroundings explode in a blast of nuclear hellfire, dealing an additional 1d6 damage per character level to the target and every opponent in a 10 ft. radius. The damage is half fire, half divine, and all targets besides the one you successfully kicked get a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma modifier) for half damage. You are immune to your own explosion. Using Explosion Kick uses the same pool of ki energy Stunning Fist uses. (Ex): At 5th level, the Way of the Walker transforms his normal quaking kick into a mass driver. You may make a special Quaking Kick, but your opponent is flung 10 ft. away per HD if they are struck. The flight path of your opponent becomes a line area of effect, dealing 1d6 bludgeoning damage per character level to each target in its path, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma) for half. In addition, the kicked target takes falling damage appropriate for his distance traveled (maximum 20d6 at 200 ft.). If the kicked target encounters an object it cannot break through, such as through a wall, it will stop and take falling damage as if it traveled the full amount. Targets reduced to below 0 hp with the unstoppable kick do not stop, but accelerate to reletivistic speeds and blast into the depths of space with a tremendous sonic boom. Unstoppable Kicks can also be used to destroy force effects such as a wall of force as if it were a disintergrate spell, and may destroy prismatic walls and spheres as if you had cast the appropriate counterspell to break the current layer. Using Unstoppable Kick uses the same pool of ki energy Stunning Fist uses, and consumes two uses per shot. (Ex): At 7th level you touch the grace which is the Walker, and shine with the power of a thousand impossibilities. You become an outsider, though you may count as a member of your original race and type when it benefits you. You gain damage reduction 10/epic, no longer need to eat, sleep, or breath, gain spell resistance equal to 11 + your HD (or your current spell resistance increases by 2 if better), you need not lower your spell resistance for beneficial spells, and you become immune to death effects and death by massive damage. Finally, you are not limited by your size catagory for effects such as grappling, bull rushing, or other effects. You may grapple a colossal dragon by the snout as a halfling if you wish, for such is the power of the Walker. Campaign Information Playing a Way of the Walker Combat: Ways of the Walker do not engage in combat, what others assume is fighting is simply their special way of preaching the word of the Walker. With their feet. Advancement: It's difficult to imagine advancing beyond the Way of the Walker, but many attempt at godhood in a pale intimidation of the Walker. It doesn't matter in the end though, for the day when the Walker kicks the universe all gods will die in glorious rangnarok anyway. Resources: The Way of the Walker is a religious organization described by many as insane, but they know the real truth, and will be ready when the Walker rises from the Sea of T'zes and roundhouse kicks the universe. Ways of the Walker in the World NPC Reactions: There are no NPCs which do not know the glory of the Walker in some way shape or form, even if they worship him under another name. For those which did not believe are currently orbiting the planet in darkest space, placed there by an unstoppable kick from the Walker. Way of the Walker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Religion can research Way of the Walkers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Ways of the Walker in the Game Adaptation: Ways of the Walker do not adapt to the campaign, the campaign adapts to them. Sample Encounter: The Walker has appeared in front of the PCs. Roll all the dice you have, them multiply them by the biggest number you can think of. Thats how much damage you take just for being near the Walker. Good game everyone. EL Infinity+1: There is no way to stat the Walker to simple concepts like numbers. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:April Fools